


Heat Rain

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 2D小维
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 24





	Heat Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Heat Rain  
作者 MiaMiMia  
CP Dante(2)/Vergil  
分级 E  
警告2D小维 提及幼DV cuntboy!Vergil Non-con PWP Violence提及 Mpreg提及 underage高亮  
作者的话 。本来只想口嗨，我也没有想到为什么写了那么多  
好久没有给2D发哥哥了，要知道我最近着实是太喜欢5D叔叔了（哭

维吉尔觉得他应该认识面前的男子，——也许不认识。

也想不明白这白发恶魔为何凭空闯入他毫无防备的梦境，这跟他往日所做的都不一样，没有了父亲房间内繁琐的书籍，也没有了母亲烘烤到酥脆的蜜桃派，更没有了就算是在梦境里也要吵吵闹闹缠着他的弟弟，所有的一切都像是被纷飞的大火烧的干干净净，只剩下年幼的他跟面前看不清面貌的男子，他身上的红黑色衣服随着热浪上下舞动。

紧接着发生了什么？

维吉尔并不清楚，他只知道对方的手很冷，包裹在暗色皮套下的游走，指尖跳跃的火却又像是要把他烫伤，直到被紧紧地抱在怀里，维吉尔这才知道那擅自打破平稳梦境的恶魔是多么的高大，他身上燃烧的殷红染红了维吉尔淡色眸子，他就是男子手里一枚精致的放大娃娃。

只穿了黑色宽松短裤的男孩开始不安分地反抗着，维吉尔根本不认识他——最起码现在他并不认识，尝试着扭过脑袋从男人稍长的银色头发钻入视野，看看恶魔的面貌是否跟故事书里所说的那般可怖。

可惜的是他失败了，他只看到了一双黑金色的瞳眸，紧紧地盯着他，仿佛听到恶魔饥饿的笑声萦绕在耳边，一遍又一遍地叫着维吉尔，让他根本不敢再继续挣扎。

白色的长袜套着皮靴无力的踢蹬在半空中，厉声责骂着身后恶魔的不知分寸，从未有人如此不讲礼仪的这般对待他，好几次因恐惧咬到舌头的男孩不明白为何身后的男子沉默，最后只是安静到可怕地将脑袋稳稳地贴在维吉尔细瘦的颈窝。

维吉尔不合时宜地想起来了他和但丁在路上遇到的将死的兔子，但丁将那只不听话的母兔抱起来，它踢蹬着，红色的眼睛如血，可愚笨的弟弟也是这般柔软安静地将脑袋贴在手中束手无策可怜家伙最为温热的地方，仿佛在听取血液因恐惧跑跳的曼妙声响。

你疯了。

维吉尔还记得当时他是如何评判但丁，然而他不得不承认，有点嫉妒。是的，该死的嫉妒，像是冬日壁炉里噼里啪啦作响的燃烧。

维吉尔有点痛恨自身梦境并不能为所欲为，他希望此刻手里稳稳的抓住什么，最好是那敲到大腿上会泛起一阵暗红的木剑，他总是能精准地抓到但丁的软肋，让他的弟弟哭着去找伊娃投诉——懦夫，可现在懦夫貌似是他，只剩下空气与黑暗无尽的笑话着。

男孩敢确定身后的大家伙肯定说了什么，可是维吉尔并没有听懂那张暗色的嘴张合之间组成了什么样的音节，他这是在哭吗——维吉尔眼眶落下的暗红水珠。

不久，维吉尔便感到裤子卡落在鞋子上，腿部的凉意让维吉尔打颤，黑色的裤管与白色的袜子映衬出维吉尔那对过分纤瘦的双腿，膝盖弯透着孩子应有的粉，随着身后男子的动作，裤子轻飘飘地落在了地上，就像是这封闭空间里唯一的观众，等待着一大一小的精彩表演。

他不知道该说些什么，只能咬着下嘴唇盯着那只可怖的大手游走在光滑的腿面，前不久曾有两只手也是这么抚摸过维吉尔羊脂一般细腻的大腿，仿佛这是什么绝美的雕像。

可那只手并不如此冰冷，过分温热的手贴在微冷的皮肤表面，鸡皮疙瘩起来的瞬间，埋在维吉尔胯间的那愚笨的双胞胎弟弟会抬头朝他得意的露出一个透着傻气的笑容。

恶魔颇为娴熟的隔着维吉尔那棉质的内裤轻轻地瘙痒着外围，尖锐的指甲缓缓地顺着凹下的阴沉滑下湿润的痕迹，喷洒的热息让维吉尔坐立难安，熟悉而又诡异的触感再次从维吉尔的尾椎炸裂到全身上下，恶魔没有说些什么，侧过脑袋像是雨点般细密地亲吻着男孩裸露在外的耳根。

维吉尔清楚地知道作为大人的恶魔——雏儿咬住下嘴唇直到甜腥的气味弥漫着也不曾松开——肯定直到这代表着什么，伴随着一声讽刺的冷笑维吉尔的脸红的宛若今晚躺在冬阴功汤里的蜷缩大虾，看到了吗，暗色手套上泛着光的淫糜。

他讨厌这般被人所掌控，腹部被稳稳地拖住，乖巧的羔羊即便将踢蹬的蹄子垂下也不得碰到地板的实感，他也讨厌下一秒被男人托起膝盖后弯的感觉，又不是昂贵易碎的玩偶，倒也不至于用如此轻飘的力度对待，这所有的一切都在将维吉尔过度早熟的自尊心与羞耻心摁在地上狠狠地碾压。

维吉尔的内裤是在他下意识因为彷徨而咬着大拇指的时候被脱下的，抵抗的闷哼声与绞紧的双腿根本抵抗不过恶魔手上的力度，长时间半挂在空中让他感到肋骨一阵发闷的钝痛，他撑着胸腹前的手臂，直到双臂酸涩发麻。

心里居然还在滑稽的祈祷着这条被淫液润湿的小熊内裤不要被洗衣服的母亲所看到，伊娃的微笑让他感到难堪，年轻的孩子还没有想好要怎么跟父母解释身体发生的奇怪变化。

原来藏在黑色手套之下的手并没有恶魔地性征，这是一双普通的成年男人的手，指甲修剪的整整齐齐，可还是微冷，肉体与肉体的直率接触，他抚摸着维吉尔，虔诚而又安静。

他过分娴熟的找到了男孩藏在双腿间的曼妙器官，仿佛很早很早之前就清楚地知道维吉尔双腿之间的秘密，这怎么可能——维吉尔有点晕沉——知道他身体的秘密只有三个人，那便是自己，母亲以及弟弟。

但丁是一个擅自闯入维吉尔秘密领地的小混球。

对方就是如此清楚维吉尔的弱点，知道此刻半被撩拨而醒的圆滚能够让维吉尔变得脆弱不堪，就像是现在，手指刁钻的用上点力气揉捏摁压着，从湿滑的肉瓣往上推挤搓弄，粗糙地擦过敏感的穴口，等到充血挺立的时候往上拉扯拨弄，或者像是逗弄般用手指快速弹弄，水声发出咕啾的细微暧昧声响。

维吉尔的腰肢便会无可救药地发软，根本提不上任何力气，只能断断续续发出几声闷闷的喘息，热流断断续续地将他的臀部也弄得一塌糊涂，湿的一塌糊的男孩能感到爱液顺着大腿流下，也许有不少在滑入袜子的中途干涸黏附在肌肤上。

这里并不是卧室里拥有安全感的被窝，面对着的也不是他熟知的弟弟，维吉尔知道自己不能任由完全的陌生恶魔亵渎身体——这个词语用的太过于荒谬，维吉尔仿佛听到了女神们的低笑，——噢，亵渎！

她们为斯巴达长子的不知廉耻与过分的自傲感到有趣，假若真的是如修女一般圣洁的保护自身，怎会在每一个夜幕降临后，主动地张开细瘦的双腿朝着胞弟裸露出粉嫩的器官，好让灵活的舌头将粉嫩的娇柔舔舐得啧啧作响。

越这么胡思乱想，维吉尔越感到委屈与气愤的眼泪涌上眼眶，他想要伸手遮住在男人把玩下变得敏感且多水的器官，心里惊慌失措地恳求着不断传递快意与抽搐感的雌穴不要再做出不利于反抗的事情，聪明的孩子好像在这点上永远不知道什么叫做知败而退。

男人应该长期握枪——维吉尔轻轻地哭着，或者和他们一样，总是会在阳光照过午后拿起沉重的木剑，可是、孤单的恶魔也会一个人玩起属于两人的游戏吗？

豆粒大的眼泪顺着微鼓的面庞落下，长着茧子的手指稍加用力搓弄过外口，堆叠在胸腔处的过多快感让维吉尔猛地昂起脑袋撞在了男人胸口处，殷粉的舌头微微吐出嘴外，滚烫的液体顺着湿热的穴道挤出张合的小口，将恶魔的两根手指润湿光泽。

维吉尔至今还想不明白为什么体内会有透明的热液突然喷出，有的时候会像是小小的喷泉，将两人的床单吹出一阵暧昧的深色，罪魁祸首但丁会故意露出不悦的表情，浮夸的表示哥哥我们得花一段时间将他吹干了。

这到底是什么，可是他也不敢去发问，充满着优雅与虔诚的诗集里怎么有如此低俗的解释？

在维吉尔还喘着气，尝试着从大脑猛地放空里找回神志的时候，粗热的东西游走在维吉尔的胯部，附和着粘液像是探访般顶弄着维吉尔保护在洞口外的穴肉，湿滑的触感就像是交叠的两条蛇，缠绕着吐着舌头，这所有足够跟年轻的孩子释放出准备入内的信号。

蠢蠢欲动的恶魔根本不是手指之类的，毕竟手指并不像这般散发着热度与湿滑，柱状擦过穴肉顶弄着阴蒂，粘稠的水声让维吉尔好奇低下脑袋寻找答案，下一秒却煞白了脸。

被抱在怀里的维吉尔瞪大了眼睛，大脑嗡嗡作响，不可置信地盯着尺寸可怕的阴茎蓄势待发，还没有见过太多情欲的孩子着实想不明白为何世界上会出现这种过分标准的生殖器，噢，这应该就是恶魔的本性。

他没办法从百科书里找到合理的解释，这根可怕的阴茎根本不可能会让雌性受孕与生产后代——维吉尔吞了口紧张的唾沫——这只会将雌性残忍地从中间劈开，更何况——维吉尔顿了顿——他也不是能够作为母体的雌性。

怒火很快代替恐惧，维吉尔的脾气总能让所谓的尊严摇旗占上风，银白色头发的恶魔很快将维吉尔摆出了新的姿势，现在倒像是给年纪小的孩子把尿。

恶魔有力的两只手紧紧地往后往外扒拉着维吉尔的大腿，为数不多的软肉被蛮力摁压出粉红，屈辱的模样让一阵烫人的红从维吉尔紧绷的心脏一路燃烧到耳根，——他怎么敢。

他抖着下巴思考了很久也都没有找到难听的骂人话语，维吉尔尝试着用手将手指一根一根掰开，可重心偏移带来的摇摇欲坠感让他本能的瑟缩回怀抱里，可惜的是年幼的孩子并无机会观赏藏在租赁屋暗层里的色情录影带，不然他肯定还会惊讶于自身被迫的放荡。

不，维吉尔摇着脑袋，他肯定会死的，平日吃下双胞胎弟弟的一根手指都让维吉尔呼吸不畅，倒腾着体内的水声让维吉尔感到恐惧——他根本不知道所有的会通往哪里。

但丁第二根手指在边缘徘徊带来的刺痛都会让维吉尔直接往后爬走，更何况现在根本不能跟手指相提并论的阴茎，他踢蹬着双腿尝试逃走，却被重重地扇了臀部。

不痛，可是声音足够清脆，雪白的肉浪荡起粉色的红，维吉尔眼泪在也控制不住掉落的频率，啪嗒啪嗒地落下模糊了男孩视野，他肯定做不到——他肯定会狼狈地在梦中死去。

可被固定住的羔羊完全没有选择的权利，维吉尔越是抗争，身后的男子越发偏执地将维吉尔的双腿往两边大开，连带原本紧闭的穴肉也念念不舍地往两边掰，露出粉嫩湿润的穴口，粘稠的水汇聚成圆珠，悬停在半空中，最后不堪重负落在地上。

维吉尔只能用双手捂住双眼，尝试着用黑暗来躲避，却又心虚地从裸露的指缝里偷偷观察，屏住呼吸盯着身后不讲道理的恶魔到底是如何一点又一点的撕裂他，吮血敲骨。

那的确是很痛，狭窄的入口根本没办法一时之间吃下圆滚的龟头，维吉尔摇着脑袋哭着、绝望的表示这根本行不通，倔强的自尊在此刻已经不重要了，这又不是什么普通的比拼，假若是跟但丁普通的比划，他才不会如此轻易地低下脑袋。

狠心的黑红衣男子并没有放过哭泣的雏鸟，他手上的力度再次加深，可怜兮兮的雌穴洞口再次被拉开可怕的角度，可最为里面的洞口仍旧是小的可怜，浅粉的处女膜本能地抗拒着未到时候尝试着抢滩登陆的士兵。

处子的开发并不是甜蜜的缓慢，说得上是掠夺的残暴，维吉尔甚至能感觉到往外挤入的空气夹杂着黏液，绞紧地体内推挤着半黏稠的润液往外滴落，他被一点一点地塞满。

入内有道柔软且坚硬的的屏障阻拦外来者，但贪婪的家伙并不会因为阻碍而中途退出，被撑开的软肉叫嚣着疼痛，过小的穴口却被迫吃入了好十几倍的巨物，将维吉尔贪婪地往四面八方撕扯，不留任何喘息的余地，被放在祭奠高台的羔羊终究被放干了喉管里的血。

分泌的爱液也逐渐因为维吉尔的哭喊而变得干涩，也许还流了血，维吉尔已经不在乎了，麻木的钝痛让他只会低低地哭着，断断续续地打出可笑的哭嗝，他已经很久没有哭过了，可这实在是太痛了，下嘴唇被咬出的浅淡牙印在以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

或者在途中他也许晕了一会，所有的一切都过得十分缓慢，维吉尔已经不清楚了，他只能清楚地记得冷汗黏糊在黑色的上衣与光滑的背部，过分发热地贴在恶魔肌肉饱满的胸前，散落的头发与汗湿的额头，聚集着细密汗珠的发红鼻尖。

这只不过是进入了一部分，可维吉尔已经觉得达到了极限，他已经再也装不了更多了——当然了，还有我恨你；嘴里的呢喃却没有得到实际性的回答，该入内的仍旧在缓慢的进程中，或者是、越发的变本加厉。

被打开的疼痛伴随着咕噜的水声灌溉出更多漫过嘴鼻的疼痛，我可能要死了——还不懂情事的维吉尔颤抖着手将还老老实实待在上半身的衣服撩开，果然不是他胡思乱想，孩子平整的腹部此刻隐隐的拓印出巨物潜入在他陌生体内的模样。

夹杂着着血与火，绝望与痛恨，爱欲与占有。

他不知道男人到底顶到体内的哪里了，精通各方面知识的维吉尔对于身体的构造生理知识这一方面是多么贫瘠，可他清楚地知道这便是体内的终点，却不知道这是仍旧在成长的子宫，瘦小的器官还没有变得羽翼丰满。

维吉尔还未发育成熟的身体不能完完全全地将男人过分的粗长吃下去，他又不是专门为这名无名恶魔设计的乖巧飞机杯，或许，原本是可以成为的——恶魔低垂下眼睑如此想到。

幸运的是，恶魔清楚地知道了他已经顶到了维吉尔脆弱的子宫外口，仍旧稚嫩的器官并不欢迎外来者，未曾打开过子宫口的雏儿没办法引导体内蓄势待发的阴茎落入另外一个销魂处，他仍旧记得打开内里的热流顺过柱身的绝顶。

扭过头发现已经哭得不成样子的维吉尔，凑上前去想要吻去眼睫毛上滴落的泪珠却被固执地偏过脑袋，维吉尔抽着气瞪着双泪眼朦胧的眼睛盯着他，呆愣在半空中的恶魔轻笑了一声，不知道是在笑话维吉尔的不知好歹还是本身的自作多情。

好痛，维吉尔只记得他不断地说着这个词语，身体上下每一个细胞都在逼迫着孩子不断地发出破碎的闷哼以及断断续续地求助，银白发男子全程保持着绝对的沉默，暴戾写在眉眼，阴沉与孤僻是维吉尔少见到的黑红。

可手上却又变相的温柔，时不时会娴熟地拨弄着维吉尔短暂缩不回去的阴蒂，亦或是扁平胸脯上两颗充血的粉红，那些小巧的器官在某种程度上能够帮助维吉尔从漫天的疼痛里解放。

维吉尔轻轻晃动着腰肢仍旧哼哼着痛，却不知比他情感先走一步的身体已经主动分泌出适合性交的淫液，顺着被荡开血丝的殷红。

这不过是一个可怕的梦境——维吉尔流着眼泪如此自我安慰道——在现实生活中任何人都没有办法看到此刻不堪一击的自己。

斯巴达家优雅的长子何曾试过这般无助与屈辱，他根本没办法找到着力点，支撑全身上下的仿佛只有将雌穴操到火辣发痛的阴茎，他尝试着抓着面前的无须有的物体，宛若在海面上漂浮流浪的人抓着破碎的船杆。

每一次不分轻重的进出都让维吉尔满满地将柔美的子宫外口撞在恶魔饱满的顶端，带来的疼痛夹杂着零碎的快意让维吉尔无意识上翻着白眼，他哭累了，可是却停不下来眼泪。

他已经分不清楚快感与痛苦的边缘，二者的混淆貌似并不会让维吉尔的沉沦减少半分，失去焦点的瞳眸让他喘息着，感受着男人有力的双手托着他上下起伏着，纷飞的水液将两人的连接处搞得黏黏糊糊。

原来成年的男子下面会长出毛发，维吉尔晕乎乎地想到，银白色的阴毛将他的臀瓣蹭红。

处子的体内紧致且多汁，将恶魔的阴茎紧紧地咬住，虽然吃不进去全部，可前端带来的快意让银白发的男子下意识地越发抓紧维吉尔稍微肉乎的大腿，他能够完全掌控维吉尔——趁着这名节奏主导狂还未到时候之前。

维吉尔体内无意识的夹紧总是让恶魔发出一声低沉的怒吼，也许是因为塞不进过多的外来物，在抽出的时候仍有稍许的嫩肉被带出，血液将维吉尔被操到充血的穴口与雪白的大腿点上绝美的色彩。

他肯定没有听错，从维吉尔嘴里已经不单是单纯的抱怨“好痛”，现在多了不少表达媚态的情绪词，亮金色的眸子不由得暗了暗，手从维吉尔黑色的衣摆下探入，轻轻地用指尖勾画着维吉尔浅薄的肋骨形状。

维吉尔已经叫不出多余的声音了，他也没有多余的力气去诅咒、去讨厌将他抓在怀里像是泄欲一般操弄的恶魔，这是什么新型的惩罚不听话孩子的诅咒吗？

的确，但丁在今天睡前还赌气着诅咒他呢，维吉尔愤愤的咬紧口腔内的一块软肉，他当时尖叫着，躲在被窝里哭着，上气不接下气地埋怨维吉尔，说他并不配做哥哥。

我也不需要你做我的哥哥！他张牙舞爪地叫道。

也许我会死在今晚——感谢但丁，维吉尔再次抽泣起来，那个蠢货从来都不知道什么叫做爱，总以为非得轰轰烈烈表达在外才叫做爱意。

他就像是腐烂的香甜草莓，散发着腐甜的气息，从里面到外面，混杂在一块的快意与痛楚不断敲击着维吉尔细弱紧绷的神经，他从来没有想到情感能够占据理智之上。

热流吹出的频率是如此的多，有的时候来势凶猛到以至于维吉尔不得不主动拱起腰肢，脚后跟推搡着恶魔的裤子与无助的空气，以展开足够的空间让水流外喷。

假若不是恶魔还“贴心”地将他抱在怀里，维吉尔也许早就丢人的撅着屁股直接落在了肮脏的地上，往日朝脑后梳理的一丝不苟的头发狼狈的落在额头前，随着他重重地呼吸而在半空微微飞舞。

男子银白色的碎发跟维吉尔的贴合在一块，光是这点足够让年幼的维吉尔误以为他们两人有相似的血统，——他怎么会跟一个不懂得珍惜与怜爱只知道索取的恶魔有关系。

恶魔再次贴在孩子湿热的耳边不知道说着什么，字词少的谈得上可怜，维吉尔这个单词光就占了三个音节，被抱在怀里的男孩只能是晕晕乎乎地应答着，可全部心思只自私地花在咬着手呜呜地低声哭泣。

他着实想不明白为什么恶魔要找上他，也想不明白为何银发的男子要用这般方式来惩罚自己，更想不明白为什么但丁要如此抛弃他，让他一人孤独地沉沦在无尽头的梦境。

他突然想到了什么，或者是姗姗来迟地意识到了什么，满脸泪痕的维吉尔猛地转过脑袋，恰逢跟恶魔撞上了视线。

他的视线是如此的灼热与不屈，盯着维吉尔直直发毛，手中再次加重的力度仿佛是在害怕空气里突然钻出的敌人将怀里的男孩抢走——原来恶魔还有恐惧的东西。

维吉尔从他眉角与鼻梁游走的模样看到了熟悉的模样，却又一时之间想不起来到底是身边的谁，更何况潜意识里维吉尔固执地认为他并不认识这个年纪的男人。

我回去后要怎么跟但丁解释这该死的事情，睡醒之后的我会不会发现身下多了个根本合不上的洞口——恐慌的维吉尔颤抖着身体、抽着鼻子躺在恶魔的怀里跟对方接着吻、却突然想到了在此刻几乎没有发挥任何作用的双胞胎弟弟。

维吉尔的吻技一点都不好，只能恼怒地单方面接受残酷地舌头进攻，瘙过口腔的嫩肉挤出溢出来的快意，酥麻的让他颤抖着身躯却本能地追逐更多。他可是个好学的孩子。

男人没有继续进出，拔出来了的老二挤在维吉尔并不饱满的臀部中间，仍旧不受控制痉挛的维吉尔坐在他的大腿上，流出来的粉白色液体将他的裤子弄得一团糟。


End file.
